Conversation Street
Conversation Street is a segment on The Grand Tour. Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, and James May discuss issues they find relevant. The segment features a bespoke title sting featuring silhouettes of the presenters starting from episode 3. ''The Holy Trinity The trio admit that they took so long filming the bespoke intros for Conversation Street that they forgot to research a topic to discuss. However, they do inform the audience that James May – the slowest man ever – had been convicted of speeding. At a whopping 37mph. Operation Desert Stumble The trio discuss the Aston Martin 001, a lightweight hypercar that weighs only 900 kilograms. Mainly Jeremy discusses his dislike of downforce. They also talk about the Bugatti Chiron. Opera, Arts and Donuts '''Sting:' Clarkson wears high heel shoes. The trio discuss James May's initial excitement that Whitby is the center of the UK's jet industry. And then his disappointment upon finding out that they mean the gemstone (loose definition since it is actually coal), and not planes. They also discuss the fall in UK citizens learning to drive. ''Enviro-mental '''Sting:' Hammond shows off a freaky giant hand. The trio discuss the new Ford GT, and the new gender sign traffic lights in London. ''Moroccan Roll '''Sting:' May has an owl on his arm. The trio discuss which country in the world has the worst police cars. Also, the fate of the otter population in the Netherlands – and the fact they keep being run over. ''Happy Finnish Christmas '''Sting:' The trio wear Mexican sombreros. The trio discuss the staggering amount of accidents in Scandinavia and the massive motoring fines in Finland. Clarkson and May challenge each other on which Cadbury chocolate confectionery makes more of a mess in a car: a Double Decker or a Flake. ''Berks to the Future '''Sting:' A stripper dances between Hammond and Clarkson. The trio discuss the smog alarm imposed by the Stuttgart government and compares the city with Beijing. May talks about a conversation between a German and a Californian about driving without a licence. Clarkson discusses the motoring fines in Germany, especially if a motorist sets up his car like a police car. ''Dumb Fight at the O.K. Coral '''Sting:' The presenters are standing, with Hammond at a significantly smaller height. Clarkson brings up the Alfa Romeo Stelvio, much to the annoyance of Hammond. Then the trio discuss why the pickup truck never caught up in the U.K. Also, they talk about the decline of American automotive design. During the conversation, Clarkson brings up an awkward moment at the airport when May mentioned that his jacket smelled of old record players. ''Italian Lessons '''Sting:' Hammond breaks a wine bottle on Clarkson's head. May brings up an argument about leather seats in cars. Also, the trio talk about cars designed for women. Clarkson brings up a 1960s electric car called the Scamp and assures to the audience that it is "Scottish" and not "British". ''(censored) to (censored) '''Sting:' Hammond gets hit by a wrecking ball. The trio discuss Mercedes-Benz proposing for their owners to rent out their cars. Then they bring up a website that lists the population of cars in the U.K., with the Citroën Saxo and Vauxhall Calibra 16V nearing extinction while the Morris Ital numbering at 47 in 2016 - up from 35 a year prior. ''Past v Present '''Sting:' May's head inflates and explodes. Clarkson talks about his first trip to Dubai over two decades ago. May discusses the different laws and fines in the city before the presenters come up with their own. Then Clarkson compares Britain's infrastructure investment with that of Dubai. Category:Content